Fragments From Another Timeline
by Pokemonfan67
Summary: Sans and Papyrus didn't have the best life with their father before 'The Incident', but what happens when the same man who abused them came back and with a kinder attitude? Bad Dadster/Good Dadster
1. The Prologue

Clop...

Clop...

Clop...

Clop...

Quiet footsteps sound through an empty corridor as a small child timidly tries to escape his nightmare. He counts each square that he passes on the way to the end of the hall. One thousand fifty-one is his record so far, but he's looking to beat that with a couple more steps. With each echoed footstep, he felt more and more nervous.

But he had to get to the end of the hallway. He just had to. He would be out of the dark, and would get to see what stood beyond the oppressive atmosphere he grew up in.

Clop...

Clop...

Clop...

Footsteps began to follow the small child through the hallway. He stopped and nervously turned around. There he saw the thing he was running from. A mad scientist with an angered expression began to march towards the boy. The scientist grabbed the child by his shirt. "Come along now," he commanded. His voice boomed down the hallway and echoed. The child gulped. One thousand fifty-three was his new record. "You know you aren't allowed to leave," the scientist grumbled. "Seriously Sans, it's like you're a glutton for punishment."

The boy whimpered slightly as he was set on the ground. He begrudgingly followed the scientist down the darkened corridor.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, otherwise the consequences would be more severe." He frowned at the ground. "Although you are getting closer each day. Perhaps it would be beneficial to place a stronger puzzle lock on your door. Can I fit that in the budget, I wonder," he mused aloud.

Sans gulped as he was led down the dark hallway. He kept repeating the number of squares he passed in his head to take his mind off of what was to come. Sans was suddenly lifted above the ground and forced to look into the scientist's face. He wore a scowl.

"How many times must I tell you to stay in your containment unit for you to listen? Now..." The scientist moved Sans to a small lab bed. The bed's restraints attached with a clang. "Shall we get started?" He picked up a needle filled with a strange liquid. The scientist made his way over to the whimpering child and stuck the needle in his arm. Sans' eye sockets grew heavy as the liquid entered his body.

The whole world darkened. The last thing the boy saw before the world turned to black, was a grinning scientist with a needle in his hand.

* * *

An upside-down white heart appeared in front of Sans once he opened his eyes. It was moving around as if it had a mind of it's own. Grinning, Sans moved to touch the heart, but stopped when his hand was met with a barrier. Sans stared quizzically at the shape. "why can't i touch it?"

The heart flashed. Sans screamed as a jolt of pain ran through his body. He fell to his knees and cried as the pain dulled. His vision was blurred through his tears, but he looked back to the heart. It was glowing a faint blue color. It seemed to be slightly fractured as well. His vision grew dark as he was pulled out of his sleep and back into the real world.

* * *

Sans screamed in pain as he became conscious. He thrashed around in an attempt to free himself. The scientist rushed over to Sans from a small monitor and attempted to hold him down, but to no avail. Sans broke free of the restraints as bones shot through the leather keeping him down.

"Stop it," the scientist commanded. A large skull-like weapon appeared in the air and pointed at Sans. Sans waved his hand towards the scientist, to drive him away.

"Stay back!" Blue magic enveloped the scientist and shot him backwards and into a small machine. Before the scientist could do anything, the machine was turned on by a magic bone.

The machine hummed as it started up. A glass barrier formed around the scientist and his exit. With a flash of light, the scientist vaporized. The only thing left was a nametag that fell off during the scuffle and a key card used to get everywhere in the nightmarish lab.

Yet Sans' attack was not over. Bones shot out through multiple machines, only sparing the one that the scientist was hurled into. Multiple illegible blueprints were destroyed with his magic. Beakers and strips of metal were flung across the room. Finally, Sans shot a small bone at the door and promptly fell over due to overexertion.

* * *

Once the boy awoke again, he looked at his surroundings. Shocked, he brought his hands to his face. "d-did i do...?" He touched his chest subconsciously as he absorbed the scenery around him. Torn bits of blue paper, scraps of clothing, broken glass, and metal were strewn about. Tiny particles of magic hung in the air.

"w-what did i do?" He sat up and slid down from the lab bed. He cringed as his feet hit the cold floor. Making sure to avoid broken glass and other sharp objects, Sans made his way around the room. He noticed a small card and a nametag.

" _D. W. D Gaster: Royal Scientist,"_ it read. The card had a bone print and a picture of the scientist printed on it. The scientist was smiling warmly in the picture.

Sans frowned. "he never looked like that when i was around him." He pocketed the nametag and moved onto the key card. He grinned. "i can leave!" He stuck the card in his pocket and looked around. There was nothing else of note aside from the machine Gaster flew into and a set of blueprints near the machine. Sans quickly made his way to the door and opened it. "time to see what's past that point." Sans studied the checkered pattern of the floor and counted difiantly. He cheered as he made it past his record number of squares. It was then when he heard a tiny whine coming from another room. Curious, Sans investigated the cry.

A grey door stood in front of him. On the other side, the crying became louder. Sans quickly swiped the key card into the lock and opened the door. In the center of the room, there was another skeleton. He couldn't have been more than three years old.

The tiny tot's eyes shined at the skeleton who stood in front of him. His crying ceased and giggles followed. He reached his arms towards Sans.

Sans gasped and made his way over to the small baby. He picked him up and gulped. "y-you were left alone," he realized. "if i leave, you would be alone... unless there are more of them..." The tot frowned and snuggled into Sans' shirt. Sans blinked his eyes and made his way to the door. "well, i'm taking you with me and i'm gonna protect you," Sans decided. The baby giggled as Sans marched out of the room and down the hallway. He continued his count of tiles and grinned once he made it to the end.

"two thousand three hundred and six," Sans shouted triumphantly. "this hallway is two thousand three hundred and six tiles long!" The tiny tot spread his arms out and let out incoherent babbling as he attempted to mimic Sans' speech. Sans opened the door and grinned as he finally escaped his nightmare.

* * *

 **I should be working on something else, but instead I thought of this. To those who read 'We Can Live Peacefully, Right?', do not fret. I am working on that one too. That story takes top priority at the moment.**

 **While I do like peaceful, maybe did something bad but nothing too major, Dadster, I also find myself really interested in the not-so-good Dadster.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!**


	2. A New Home

The cold snow crunched underfoot. The wind howled behind Sans and the infant. He shivered and tried to hold the tot as close to his chest as he could. "brr!" Sans shivered as he continued to walk through the blizzard. "we gotta find shelter," Sans muttered aloud. A small building came into view. Heat radiated from the wooden shop. Sans grinned and was filled with a new goal. He marched to the door and allowed himself to be warmed by the radiating chacked the baby for sme form of identification. He noticed a tag on the baby's neck.

"Papyrus," it read.

The door swung open violently. Sans quickly darted to the side of the building and peeked past the corner. Th ere was a thud as someone was thrown out of the restaurant. It was a fish-like creature who looked like had far too many drinks of an alcoholic beverage.

"I assure you that I will be the one to call the Royal Guard! You're not allowing me to sit inside and eat," the fish yelled in a slurred voice.

"...Sir... we... had no choice...," a voice insisted from inside the shop. The voice was soft and made an occasional crackling sound. Sans peeked through the window on the side of the building. Inside he saw a an orange fire elemental monster calmy scolding the fish. The monster looked to be around Sans' age. "You... picked a fight... with the other customers... You...threw a bar chair... at my head..."

The fish growled but said nothing.

"If... you don't leave... I will call them."

The fish scowled at the living fire and walked away from the bar. Once the fish was gone, the elemental sighed. "That... could've gone better," he muttered. He glanced at the window.

Sans quickly ducked his head down to avoid being seen, but it was too late. The elemental began to make his way towards the window. He pushed his glasses closer to his face as he walked. "shoot!" Sans began to try to find some sort of escape route, but couldn't find a solution he trusted in time.

"Hello...?" The fire monster was staring at Sans from the other side of the glass. "Are... you lost...?"

Sans shook his head. His eyes darted around as he tried to thibk of something.

"Oh... did I... scare you? I'm sorry. You must... be new around here, yes?" The fire elemental rubbed his hands together nervously as he spoke. Speaking to others clearly stressed him out.

Sans stared at the ground. He nodded his head. "yeah. we are."

"We?" The fire elemental looked around. He spotted Papyrus nestled in Sans' coat. "Oh." The fire monster's flame dimmed. "Are... you two... alone...?"

Sans' silence explained everything. "Stay right there... please. I will... be back..." The elemental retreated from the window and moved farther towards the back of the bar. He walked through the fire escape.

Sans glanced at Papyrus, then back at the window. "do you think it's a trap?" Papyrus babbled happily. Sans chuckled. "heh... you don't think so huh?"

The fire elemental left the fire escape with a taller carmine-colored fire elemental. Therly walked outside and around the side of the building. "See..." the orange elemental pointed at Sans and Papyrus. "I... don't think they have a... home."

"True. They look out of place here." The older fire monster's voice crackled more than the younger one. He knelt down to Sans' level. Snow melted around the monsters. "Do you two have a home of your own?"

Sans frowned as he remembered the lab he spent most of his life in.

"It's okay. You can trust me," the carmine elemental insisted. He set his hand on Sans' jacket.

Sans relaxed slightly and shook his head. "no. we don't. no family, no home."

The carmine-colored fire monster dimmed in color. "That's terrible. How long have you been homeless?"

Sans tensed up once again. "You... don't... have to tell," the orange elemental insisted. "If it's too much... you don't have to tell..."

The carmine elemental nodded and rose to his feet. "I see. Well, we can't have that, now can we? Come with me please." The two fire monsters beckoned them into the bar.

Sans gulped and walked inside. He was now trapped by thr stares of local monsters. "come on paps." Papyrus grinned and cooed at Sans.

"Since it would seem like you two have nowhere to call home, I will take you in," the carmine flame insisted.

Sans blinked and stared at the fire. "r-really?" He frowned and tensed up. He held Papyrus tight in his arms.

"Please... trust us...," the orange flame muttered. "I'm not sure... what happened, but we're... nice monsters. Just... don't go... back into the cold... especially with the little guy."

Sans frowned at Papyrus. He sighed. "alright..."

The elementals brightened. The carmine flame opened the employee's only door and invited Sans inside. "Let's get introductions out of the way. My name is Charby and my son is named Grillby," the carmine flame introduced. "What about you two?"

"my name's sans and uh... this is my bro, papyrus."

"Appyus," Papyrus exclaimed.

Charby, Grillby, and Sans chuckled. "I see. Well, now that everything is out of the way, allow me to take you to your room. I hope you two will become happier living here," Charby explained. He led Sans to an empty room. "Go ahead and get settled." He urged the child into the room. "If you need anything, please let me know." With that, he shut the door softly.

Sans took Papyrus over to the spare bed and sat him down. He stretched and laid down beside Papyrus. "hehe... hopefully i didn't make the wrong decision to trust these people." Sans yawned as he snuggled his head into the pillow. "goodnight paps."

"Goo nigh ans," Papyrus muttered sleepily.

The two fell asleep after a stressful day.

* * *

 **And done! Hooray for this updating! Truth be told, I want to update 'We Can Live Peacefully Right' as well, but my computer charger broke recently. Seeing as I stopped at an unfortunate moment(I need to be able to type recipe steps and I'm using a phone, can't update yet.)**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it! Bye guys!**


End file.
